Fighting For Family
by TrishaLyn
Summary: Jaimie's past catches up with her and the team must race to save her from her own demons.  Jaimie-centric with Dean/Jaimie.  POV will shift each chapter between the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting For Family**

**A/N: I'm not sure if anybody is even going to read this, but it's been sitting on my computer for months waiting to be finished and that just doesn't sit right with me. So even though the show has been cancelled for months (RIP), I'm going to do my absolute best to finish it and upload it here even if nobody reads it. I have 17 chapters pretty much finished and my outlines show that it should be somewhere around 23-24 chapters total, so I'm nearly finished. I think it goes without saying that I do not own the show Dark Blue nor do I own the characters of Jaimie, Dean, Carter, Ty, etc. I do, however, own several original characters that will come up throughout the story.**

**Chapter 1 (Jaimie POV)**

"Ugh," Jaimie Allen groaned as the shrill sound of her cell phone rang out, interrupting her peaceful sleep. Rolling over, she reached across the sleeping body lying next to her to grab the offending object sitting on the night stand. Collapsing back onto the bed, Jaimie glanced at the incoming caller ID and immediately her eyes widened in shock. Pressing the answer key quickly, she put the phone to her ear. "Eric? What the hell? You shouldn't be calling me, especially not this late," she whispered into the phone, keeping her voice low to keep from disturbing the man sleeping next to her.

Listening to the voice on the other end of the line, Jaimie started to panic. "What?" her voice rose unintentionally. "How? What happened? Where are you? Where is he?" so wrapped up in spitting out her anxious questions, Jaimie failed to notice the body next to her begin stirring at the commotion.

"Okay," she sighed, trying hard to calm herself down. "Okay, call him back and tell him not to move or to touch anything. I'll be over as soon as I can," crawling out of the bed, Jaimie began scampering around the room looking for the clothes that were eagerly torn from her body only several hours earlier. Clothes in hand, Jaimie began throwing them on half heartedly, keeping the cell phone firmly planted between her right shoulder and her head.

"What's the address?" Locating a pen and piece of paper on the messy desk, she jotted down the address given to her. "Yes, I understand. I'll call you later. Thanks for calling me about this, Eric."

Ending the call, Jaimie finished getting dressed and was headed to the door when a voice interrupted her. "No good-bye kiss? I have to admit, I'm feeling a little used here," the man joked from his place on the bed. Jumping in surprise, Jaimie turned around to see Dean casually sitting up in his bed, now wide awake, sheets pooled up around his waist.

Jaimie put a hand to her chest. "Jesus, Dean. You scared the crap out of me."

Quirking an eyebrow, Dean continued to tease her. "A little jumpy, are we?"

"I don't really have time for flirting right now, Dean."

Dean looked effectively chastised. "Ooookay," he began tentatively. "Where are you off to so early in such a hurry?" Getting out of bed, Dean headed for his dresser to find some clothing and Jaimie took a moment to admire his nude figure. "Who is this Eric dude?"

Eyes snapping up, Jaimie looked shocked for a second before she realized he must have heard part of her conversation. _What the hell am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth, for God's sakes!_ Thinking quickly, Jaimie gave an explanation she hoped he'd buy. "Eric? He's just some old contact of mine from San Francisco. He called to give me the heads up on a potential local drug ring that's gaining some popularity underground. I'm meeting him to discuss the info."

Now mostly dressed, Dean gave her an odd look. "Does Carter know about this?"

"Of course he does," she lied quickly. "It's not a big deal though. I'll meet up with him, get the info, and fill Carter in later."

Dean started moving around the room, gathering the scattered clothing. "Well, give me a minute and I'll go with you."

"No!" Jaimie snapped quickly. Dean looked at her, shocked. "No, it's fine," she began more calmly. "Really, it's early. You should go back to sleep. This meeting should only take an hour or so, I promise."

"If you're sure…"

"I am," she rushed to appease him. "It'd just bore you anyway." Seeing his nod, Jaimie opened the door preparing to leave.

His voice interrupted her. "Be careful." Turning back to look at him, she couldn't figure out the look in his eyes. He wasn't actually worried about her, was he? This was bad. Really, really bad. She and Dean didn't do these types of emotions. Did they?

Unwilling to confront the feelings she could both see in Dean's eyes and feel bubbling up inside her, Jaimie ignored his warning. "I'll see you later at the office." With that, she turned and walked out. She had somewhere else to be, someone else to get to, someone else who was counting on her. She wasn't going to disappoint him. Not again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aw man, I am so sorry for the wait. I suck. I know this. I'm not going to bore you with details, only to say that I do have a valid excuse. My work duties have increased substantially AND I'm nearing the completion of my Masters program in school so my focus has been elsewhere. I'll try not to let it happen again. **

**Chapter 2 (Dean POV)**

_Paper work, paper work, paper work sucks. Paper work, paper work, paper work sucks. _

Dean had been repeating that same mantra in his head over and over again for the past 25 minutes while he finished the paper work from the case they'd just solved less than 24 hours earlier. Because while he always claimed that he "didn't do paperwork," he pretty much had to when A)there wasn't a case he was needed on and B)Mr. Boss man gave him that stern look of his. Carter rarely gave him that look so when he did, Dean knew he meant business.

_Paper work, paper work, paper work sucks. Paper work, paper work, paper work sucks. Paper work, paper work, pap –_

"Dude!" Snapping his head up, Dean glanced in the direction the voice came from where Ty was giving him a weird look. "Dude, where'd you go? I've been calling your name for the past minute or so."

"Nowhere man. Just thinking about how much I love doing this paper work, you know?" Ty chuckled in amusement at his best friend's sarcasm.

Ty's next question caught Dean off guard. "So, how are things with you and Jaimie?"

Eyes widening, Dean tried to put on a blasé façade. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, don't even try that 'I'm Dean Bendis, I'm so cool' thing with me. That woman gets to you and we both know it," Ty laughed humorously.

He wasn't about to admit to anything of the sort so he continued to act standoffish. "We hang out. We enjoy each other's company. We hook up. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ty snorted, "Heh, if you say so, partner."

His friend's reaction annoyed him. It annoyed him mainly because somewhere deep down Dean knew that Ty was right not to believe him. He knew this thing with Jaimie was more than just hooking up. He wasn't about to admit it though. Not to Ty, not to Carter, and especially not to Jaimie.

"What are we now, a couple chicks? Did you grow some breasts while I wasn't looking?" Dean jokingly gave his friend a once over as if to check for any new growths. Ty laughed at what he knew to be his buddy's discomfort with the current line of questioning. "Should we paint each other's nails now too?"

"You're a riot." Ty chuckled sarcastically as he turned back to his own paper work.

Dean sighed with relief when he saw that his friend was dropping the interrogation. Turning back to his own papers, he set out to join his friend in his own paper work misery.

_Paper work, paper work, paper work sucks. _

Dean continued repeating the line over and over in his head for the next five minutes until he was interrupted once again, this time by their boss who'd just come into the office. "Where the hell is Jaimie? She was supposed to be in by now, wasn't she?"

At the mention of his non-girlfriend, Dean looked up at his boss. "She not back from the meeting yet? Must have taken her longer then she thought."

Carter looked at him in confusion.

"You know, the meeting she had today with her old contact? Eric?" Dean could see that Carter was still confused. He started to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She said you knew about this."

The look on Carter's face told him all he needed to know. Carter didn't know about any meeting. _She lied. _

Any reaction on Carter's part was put on hold as his phone began to ring. Dean watched as Carter pulled it out, glanced at it, rolled his eyes and answered the call with a swift and impatient, "What?" _Must be Maynard. _

Glancing away, Dean felt his mind running in a million different directions. _Why would she lie? Something is going on here and I have a feeling it's not good. Not good at all._

"She what?" The tone of Carter's voice caused Dean to look back up at his boss. The look on his face was worse. It was a strange mix of horror, anger, and confusion. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there."

Hanging up, Dean watched as Carter slowly allowed his hand and cell phone to drop from his ear. "What's going on, Carter?"

Carter turned to he and Ty. "That was Maynard. It's about Jaimie."

Dean's heart practically stopped.

"She's been arrested."

It was Ty who spoke first. "Arrested? What the hell for?"

Carter sighed before dropping the metaphorical bomb. "For murder. Jaimie has been arrested for murder."

_What the fu -_


End file.
